The present disclosure relates to a cushioning, shock absorbing device adaptable for use in a variety of situations to cup and support a user's heel or heels, suspending the heel above an associated shoe or shoes, for example, when weight is applied to the device. While the device is described in particular detail to the human foot heel, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider application of the inventive concepts disclosed hereinafter.
When people stand, walk or run they exert pressure on their heel. The device disclosed takes pressure off the heel, thereby diminishing or eliminating pain and discomfort many people experience while standing, walking or running. Prior heel support devices typically provide flexible cushioning materials as a part of a shoe and/or as an insert to a particular type of shoe. Other prior devices provide shoes that contain an integral and non-removable foot support structure that is installed as a unit into a shoe which is not transferable to other shoes. Still other prior art devices typically use spring structures of various forms constructed as part either the shoe insole itself or as a supplemental insert positioned adjacent to the insole.
There is a need for an adjustable heel support for supporting the heel independently of the shoe insole. There also is a need for a heel support device which is transferable between various shoes and is adaptable to fit various widths of shoes. There is a need for such a support device which is also adjustable longitudinally to provide adjustability of support along the length of the user's foot. A need also exists for a device in which the cushioning member is replaceable and adjustable in applicational use.